TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 25
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo *LittleKuriboh - Frieza *Takahata101 - Dende, Councilor Nappa *KaiserNeko - King Vegeta *Hbi2k - Nail Featuring *Faulerro - Butarega Music *Turning Home *Kageyama Hironobu - Cha-la-Head-Cha-la *Kenji Yamamoto - A Tought Struggle *Bruce Faulconer - Piccolo and Nail Fuse *Kenji Yamamoto - A Moment of Shuddering *Kenji Yamamoto - Anxiety and Unease *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kaibutsu Freever VS Densetsu no Super Saiya-Jin *Kenji Yamamoto - Formidable Opponent, The Saiyan *AinSophAur33 - Favorite Things (Freeza Cover) *FireBolt *Pfeifer Broz - Subversive Maltan *Kenji Yamamoto - Daimao Appears *Chrono Trigger Resurrection - Battle with Magus References *Myspace *Facebook *"My Favortie Things" from The Sound of Music *Mario *The Three Stooges *Street Fighter *The title is a reference to I Am America (And So Can You!) Trivia *Nail reads the disclaimer for this episode. *Krillin Owned Count: 15-25 - Frieza impales Krillin through the chest with one of his horns, then repeatedly bounces him up and down on the horn, further injuring him each time. The count is equal to the number of episodes. *It is revealed that Nappa was King Vegeta's royal vizier during the destruction of Planet Vegeta. 'Quotes' :Frieza: 'Well Vegeta, you finally pulled it off. You managed to dashed my hopes entirely with some help I see. :'Krillin: 'Quack! :'Gohan: Krillin, seriously not helping! :Krillin: I can try. :Frieza: 'I'm very curious, where exactly are you from? :'Krillin: 'We're from Ear- :'Gohan: Krillin no! :Krillin: Oh right... thanks for stopping me Gohan cause I can't shut- :Dende: 'They're from Earth! :'Krillin: Little Green, why!? :Dende: Because my name is Dende. :Frieza: Oh good I'll stop by there on the way home, pick up some space eggs, some space milk and BLOW IT THE F**K UP! Oh, I'm sorry I'm usally far more composed. I'm just a little bit absolutely livid! :Vegeta: 'Oh Frieza, quit being such a woman! I lost my chance for Immortality too and you don't see me crying about it. :'Frieza: Yes Vegeta, but you see the difference between us is I'll live long enough to regret it. :(Frieza rushes to attack Vegeta) ---- :Piccolo: '(Sighs) Everything looks the Goddamn same on this Goddamn planet! ''(Sees something) Wait a minute. A body! SOCIAL ACTIVITY! (Flies down to the body; it's Nail) Please tell me you're not dead. :'Nail: '(Speaks Namekian) :'''Piccolo: Ah Crap! I found the only living thing for miles and he's so broken he can't even talk right! :Nail: I was speaking Namekian you idiot! Don't you know anything about your own people? :Piccolo: Well we're Demons, right? :Nail: Eh, more like slug people. :Piccolo: 'Ah Damn it! I liked better when I was Demon! :'Nail: 'And I liked it better when I had proper bladder control. Nobody's perfect. :'Piccolo: 'Yeah I've been to meaning to ask you about that. What happened? :'Nail: 'Let's just say our world Elder is kinda of a giant green asshole. :'Piccolo: 'Preach to the choir on that one. Well it's been fun, but I have to go die again! ''(Turns to leave) :'Nail: '''Wait! I might be able to help you. :'Piccolo: 'Look buddy, if you want to add me on Myspace, I switched to Spacebook a while ago. :'Nail: No! No! No! Listen! I think I know something that might workout for the both of us. I don't wanna die and you seem pretty lonely. :Piccolo: (Loudly) DESPERA- (Normal tone) I mean go on. :Nail: There's a special ability our people share. Forbidden, even amongst our most sacred clans. :Piccolo: And we're just going to abuse it? :Nail: Oh, maliciously. :Piccolo: Bitchin'! How we do? :Nail: Well, first you put your hand upon me. :Piccolo: K. (Puts hand on Nail's arm) :Nail: Yes, like that. Now lower. :Piccolo: Uh huh. :Nail: Lower. :Piccolo: Hmm. :Nail: Little lower. :Piccolo: Hmm. :Nail: Ha, if we had junk, you'd be gay right now! :King Vegeta: Frieza, can I sit down and have a word with-- :Frieza: SHORYUKEN! :(off screen) K.O.! YOU WIN! :Frieza: Yatta. :Butarega: King Vegeta, I have urgent news. :King Vegeta: Speak, Butarega. :Butarega: Bardock has gone absolutely mad, sire. :Bardock: (offscreen) FRIEZAAAA! :King Vegeta: What's all the commotion about? :Butarega: He's been telling everyone the Frieza plans to destroy Vegeta. :King Vegeta: Wait, my son, the planet, or me? :Butarega: ...Yes. :King Vegeta: (blasts Butarega) Friggin' smart-ass. :(Krillin cuts off Frieza's tail with a Kienzan) :Frieza: Alright, who has the balls? :Krillin: (repeatedly spanks his butt) Kiss my ass, bitch I'm immortal! :(Frieza angrily chases after Krillin) :Krillin: (Imitating Curly) Woob woob woob woob woob woob! (Later) SUCK MY DIIIIIIIIII-- :Vegeta:(thinking) How the hell did he get up? Oh my God, I swear if he used that wish of immortality on himself, I am going to murder....That bastard! :Denede: '(Healing Gohan) Come on! You can't leave me alone here! You're the only one I can talk too! :'Gohan: '(wakes up and gets up) I-You healed me. :'Denede: You're the only one I respect. :Gohan: Then why you healed Krillin? :Denede: The better question is why did I told him he's immortal. :Krillin: 'Holy Crap! Thank god I'm immortal! :'Denede: 'Actually I healed you! You idiot! :'Krillin: Wait! So I could have died back there? :Vegeta: Yeah unlike the runt and I, you don't get a power boost from it. :Krillin: 'Hax! I call Hax! :'Gohan: 'How did you escape? (''Referring to Frieza) :'Krillin: '''Oh,It was awesome! See he gaining on me there for a minut, but then I managed to lose him in some crevices but he kept cutting me off in every pass. :'Vegeta: He didn't just blow it up? :Krillin: 'I thought the same thing but no. So I thought fast and I used the Solar flare on him. :'Gohan: 'And then you use your Kienzan to cut him in half? :'Krillin: 'Um... :'Frieza: ('''Flies back to Krillin, angrily) I WILL MOUNT YOUR HEAD WHERE MY TAIL USED TO BE!' :'Krillin:' To answer your question Gohan, no, I did not do that. :'Vegeta:' DUST THIS BITCH! :(''Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta repeatedly blast Frieza) :Krillin: Did we get him? :Gohan: Krillin, we can feel his energy. Why do you bother asking? :Krillin: I'm an optimist. :Vegeta: You're an idiot. :Frieza: You're both wrong. You're dead. :Frieza: ''(To Piccolo) Well, well, well! I'm legitimatly suprised I missed one of you. But that's just fine because I've been working on some jokes. Now tell me if you've heard this one; How many Namekians does it take to-- :(Piccolo punches Frieza into a mountain)'' :'''Piccolo: '''Just one. : Also see *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode